The window panes in motor vehicles are usually driven through power window devices fitted inside the doors of the vehicle. Said devices may act, either manually or by means of an electric motor, on driving cables running through a guide thus driving the window pane of the vehicle up or down by means of at least a driving or sliding member by way of a clamp that holds the lower end of the window pane and which runs through the guide rail or rails.
Prior art driving members are known formed of a U-shaped body which is adapted to catch the lower edge of the window pane. Said driving members may be made of plastic or metal, in which case they include rubber edges to avoid damaging the window pane. Since the window panes in current motor vehicles exhibit a curved surface, different driving members should be designed for both sides of the motor vehicle.